Flame Queen
by lovethislife-x
Summary: Flame Princess's dad dies and she has to go to the Fire Kingdom to rule. What happens when they aren't aloud to see each other? Will Flame Queens "friend" be able to help them be together? Or will it all crumble?
1. Chapter 1

"I've gotta go back to the Fire Kingdom Finn." Flame Princess told Finn.

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing to worry about." Flame Princess assured him. "I've gotta rule there. My dad died a couple months ago remember? Now I've gotta rule."

"We won't be able to see each other. Will we?"

"Not as much. But I can visit you. I'm stabilized now. I won't burn down your house! You shouldn't come to the Fire Kingdom though. Being a water element and all. You'll kill my people. Like Jake killed dad's old jester." She started packing her clothes into her bag.

Finn did a million facepalms in his head. The amount of times he's told Flame Princess he's not a water elemental, she's still thinks he is.

"It'll be weird around here without you."

"It'll be more weird for me. Ruling a Kingdom, more weird than someone moving away, don't you think?"

"Yeah. So, when you going back to the Fire Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Not long."

"Nope!" She started to go through all the draws making sure they were empty.

"I've gotta go FP, Jake will start worrying. Also, I think the flame protection thing is wearing off. I'll see you.. Uh.. Whenever I suppose." Finn picked up his backpack and left. Flame Princess sighed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Flame Princess woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and yawned. Today was the day she was going back to the Fire Kingdom to rule. She was now called Flame Queen. She got out of bed and went to her closet, and took out her best dress and her crown. She sat at her makeup table, tied up her hair and put on her crown. Flame Queen looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked at the outfit she was wearing. Deep red in colour, light red around the edges and with gloves. She stood up and got her bags. Flame Queen walked out and sighed, she didn't want to rule. She was 15 and not ready. But she was the next heir so she had to.

-oOoOoOo-

_AT THE FIRE KINGDOM_

__Flame Queen got out of her carriage. She was on the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. It hadn't changed a lot since she had last been there. There was still the potholes in the pavements and roads, caves around and a boarded up house.

"Ah. It's nice to be home." She inhaled and smelt smoke. That was the general aroma in the Fire Kingdom, burning and smoke.

"Hello Flame Princess! You're back!" It was a unfamiliar voice to the Flame Queen. It must of been someone who hadn't heard her dad had died a couple months ago, because he didn't know that she was now queen.

"Hello uh..."

"Flambo! It's me! Don't you remember? I was there when you met Jake and Belly Finn!"

"I don't remember you. As I was saying, Flambo, I'm a queen now. My father died a couple of months ago." Flame Queen walked along avoiding the potholes and lava.

Flambo followed along. "Oh yeah! You look different. Your hairs not as high, if you know what I mean?"

"I'm stable." Flambo tilted his head.

"Yeah. So. Do you have any coal?"

"I think so. In my bag." Flame Queen went through her bag and tossed Flambo a coal piece. Flambo ate it.

"Thanks. I guess I have to call you milady?"

"Naw. I don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Flame Queen made her way to the castle, Flambo had left when she gave him the piece of coal. As she made her way through the city, people started to whisper things like "It's Flame Princess!" and "What's _she _doing here?" Flame Queen just tried to ignore them and carried on walking. When she got to the doors of the castle she was greeted by a fire person.

"Greetings, Flame Queen! You got the news okay!" The person said the Flame Queen.

"Yeah I got the news. What'd I have to do?"

"First, I've got to teach you the basics of royalty because you've forgotten."

"What? No! I already know the basics!" Flame Queen protested.

"You're still going to relearn them. I'm going to teach you, I'm Miss Biggins." Flame Queen sulked and followed Miss Biggins into room with a chair, table and paper on the table in. "Sit on the chair." Flame Queen sat on the chair with her legs under the chair and her arms on the table. "Sit up straight. Arms on your lap, hands over-lapped and leg out in front of you so you can only see the tips of your shoes." Miss Biggins told her. Flame Queen proceeded to do that. "Good. Now sit up straight." Flame Queen did that. Miss Biggins looked at Flame Queen for 5 minutes, and Flame Queen started to feel awkward.

"Uh... Can ya stop staring at me?" Flame Queen asked.

"Now. I need to teach you vocals."

"Wait what?"

"You need to know how to speak formally. Now, repeat after me." They practiced speech for hours. "Do you think you have got it?"

"Yea-s. I think so. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Clothing." Finally, something Flame Queen liked. "Your clothes are already in your closet and I threw your old clothes away. Go get changed into your evening clothes! Dinner is in 30 minutes!" With that Miss Biggins left.

Flame Queen went to her room. It was in the place it had always been in the castle (before she was locked in the lantern at the age of 13.), 3rd hallway on the right. It had changed since she had last been there. The single bed had changed into a double and had curtains around, there was a orange rug beside the bed, bedside tables with scented candles on and a dressing table with a tiara on. The tiara had a note beside,

"Wear this when you're in the castle, or day-to-day and your crown in public."

Flame Queen scrunched up the paper and threw in in her bin. She opened her closet to see over (9-) 100 dresses in there. She sighed and looked at the labels for each day -

"Monday- Breakfast ~ Outfit 1, Change into Outfit 2 for daily. For dinner Outfit 3. Tuesday- Breakfast~ Outfit 4, change into Outfit 5 daily. For dinner Outfit 6. Wednesday- Breakfast ~ Outfit 7, change into Outfit 8 for daily. For dinner Outfit 9. Thursday- Breakfast ~ Outfit 10, change into Outfit 11 for daily. For dinner Outfit 12. Friday- Breakfast~ Outfit 13, change into Outfit 14 for daily. For dinner Outfit 15. Saturday and Sunday - Breakfast- anything between Outfits 16-90, change into any Outfits between 91-99 for daily. For dinner Outfit 100. For special dates (Christmas, Birthdays etc.), wear Outfits between 101-120. Breakfasts at 8:00am sharp and Dinners at 8:00pm."

"Ugh." Flame Queen thought to herself. "So many things." Flame Queen got out Outfit 15. She sat at her dressing table and did her hair, she tied it up into a bun and went into the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was seated and was waiting for Flame Queen to come in. When Flame Queen came in everyone stood up, she sat at the end of the table. Everyone remained standing.

"Er..." Flame Queen was confused.

"You have to tell everyone to sit down your highness." Someone whispered down to her.

"You can sit down. If you want to, you can eat standing up I guess." Everyone sat down and started to eat.

"So, what is it like? Is it hard, being ruler?" Someone asked Flame Queen.

"I do not know. It might be easy or hard. I will have to wait and see." Flame Queen replied, she didn't want to say it was too hard for her and sounded like a massive job, because that make make her sound like she wasn't ready, and she felt like she was (now). After the meal had finished, everyone sat in silence.

"Do I have to tell everyone they are dismissed? Or are they just-" Flame Queen whispered to the person who helped her before.

"You have to tell everyone they are dismissed, your highness."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Everyone you can leave. You are dismissed." With that, everyone filed out of the room in a orderly fashion. Everyone except the person who helped her. Flame Queen sighed. "Glad that's over. That was so hard."

"Are you talking to me?"

Flame Queen blushed. "Did not notice you there. You know I dismissed everyone?"

"Yes, I know. I work here though. Here in the castle? I'm a maid."

"Oh, I feel silly now."

"You talk differently around people than you do on your own."

Flame Queen let out a frustrated sigh. "I know. I thought you did not notice."

"You don't have to speak like that around me. I won't tell anyone. I don't speak like that either. Only around royality. I won't tell if you don't, if you do I'll be fired!"

Flame Queen smiled. "Thanks, it's so hard putting on a act. It's not me you know? Speaking posh. Harder than it looks, but I guess you know that!"

"Don't I! You seem cool."

"I am cool that's why!" Flame Queen said jokingly. "We should talk again sometime! I've kinda gotta go to bed. Early start! Bye!" Flame Queen ran out of the dining hall and went into her room. She lay in her bed and went to sleep.

-OoOoOo-

Flame Queen was woken up by her butler.

"Time to get up you highness. Busy day today, royal duties!" Flame Queen woke up and went to rub her eyes, but was stopped by her butler. "No no no, if you rub your eyes they will go all red."

"Ugh. But I always rub my eyes. It is part of my routine!"

"Not anymore. If you rub your eyes, like I told you before, then they will go red, you don't want red eyes for breakfast in 1 hour and 30 minutes!"

"Won't they stop being red in 1 hour?"

"Would not want to take the chance would we?"

Every day would be the same. Flame Queen would wake up get changed, have breakfast, get changed, get changed again and have dinner, talk to the maid then go to bed. Until one month later, when she realised she promised to visit Finn within the first 2 weeks.

"Time to- Oh you are up your highness!"

"Yes, I am up. I have to go-"

"Oh you already know, Miss Biggins wants to see you?"

"She wants to see me? Now? But now is not a good time **Bertram**!"

"Do not shoot the messenger, Flame Queen. See her in 30 minutes."

Flame Queen opened her closet and took out her outfit for today. A red dress with a black cardigan, she put it on and put on her tiara. She made her way to where her and Miss Biggins always meet.


	4. Chapter 4

When Flame Queen walked in she was greeted by Miss Biggins.

"Hello your highness!"

"Hello."

"I have a great surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Flame Queen said rushed.

"Do not speak so fast! What is the hurry?"

"Oh nothing really just-"

"Great, then you won't mind talking to him to!"

"What?"

"Your new boyfriend! All royalty have a boyfriend by now!"

"I have a boyfriend. In the grasslands. Called Finn." Flame Queen told Miss Biggins.

"Oh no no no! He is not right for you! He is not a fire elemental, see?"

"I know he's not a fire elemental! I still like him though!" Flame Queen shouted.

"That is no way for royalty to speak! Calm down!"

"I won't calm down! I'm not going out with a stupid boy from the Fire Kingdom!"

"You have to meet him still! He is coming in-" Miss Biggins looked at her watch "- He is in the other room."

Flame Queen rolled her eyes. "You're still gonna force me to see him, aren't you?"

"Yes, and start talking like royalty or you will put a bad way for yourself."

"You are going to force me to go out with him. Aren't you?"

"Yes. It is for your own good your highness. This "_Finn_" would probably break up with you as soon as you saw him. You wouldn't be able to see him as much as you could Richard."

"He would not, I know Finn and he would not just break up with me because we cannot see each other as much." Flame Princess stormed into the other room where "Richard" was.

"Hello your highness. I am not stupid by the way, not to be rude."

Flame Queen went embarrassed. "You heard all that?"

"Yes, I did. Look, I do not want to go out with you either. I was forced because I am wealthy."

"But I have to go out with you. Miss Biggins is going to force me, I will have to break up with Finn."

"You do not! I will not be the one that stops you from your love. We will just have to find a way to stop Miss Biggins finding out we are not going out."

"We could pretend."

"Okay. But what if we are forced to get married?"

"Eh. That is in the future."

"I like your attitude. If you want to see Finn then go out of that window." Richard pointed to the window.

"What if she comes?"

"Eh. That is in the future."

Flame Queen smiled and jumped out of the window. She ran to the treehouse and knocked on the door. Finn answered.

"Flame Princess!" He hugged her.

"Hey Finn. It's nice to see you too, but you're kinda suffocating me." Finn let go of the hug.

"Sorry. How's it going with the whole ruling a Kingdom thing? Oh and come in!"

Flame Queen went in and sat down. "It's super hard. I have to like change every hour or something!"

"Glob, I'd hate that. I mean not that I have to, like, but still." They talked for hours until it was getting dark.

"I can't believe she was gonna force you! You're being a sneaky ninja or something like that going behind her back though."

"I know. I've gotta go back though. For tea." She rolled her eyes. "Bye Finn. I'll miss you! It was nice seeing you. Maybe I'll see you again. Not gonna say soon though probably in a month or sommin'" Flame Queen went to the Fire Kingdom. She went through it, avoiding the potholes and went into the castle. She ran up to her bedroom and got changed. She went to the dining room and did her talk. After, she went to her bedroom and got changed. She sat on her bed, and looked at the picture of her, Finn and Jake. She sighed. She really did miss Finn a lot. If only there was a way she could convince Miss Biggins to let her and Finn be together in the Fire Kingdom. She lay down and bed and thought about it until she eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! *throws keyboard at wall*

(True Story.)

All my files have gone. Just disappeared! So annoyed! All my chapters for this and my other story, this is why I haven't posted in awhile. I tried to recover the files but that only recovered like 3 chapters? I am in the process of writing them again, good job I wrote the chapters on a piece of paper! I'll upload the next one on Monday or when I write them up again.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Flame Queen woke up with a headache. She groaned.

"Hello your highness." Bertram (**? I think that was what he was called anyway he's called that now!**)

"**Bertram!**" Flame Queen snapped.

"Yes, your highness?"

Flame Queen sighed. "Don't tell anyone I asked you this. But do you have any idea that I could go out with Finn? But like so people know? He doesn't know I _have _to go out with Richard (**? Again I can't remember xD**) and I want to be able to visit him without people getting suspicious."

"They have to be well-known in royalty. But that's very hard."

"He's saved lives."

"I'm sorry your highness but rules are rules." Bertram said and walked out.

Flame Queen sat up and sighed. She got out of bed and went to her closet. She took out her outfits for today and laid them all on her bed. She got her out for breakfast and put it on. She tied her hair up in a bun and went to the dining hall. Richard was sitting next to where she normally sits. Flame Queen suddenly felt sick and dizzy.

"Ah!" Flame Queen said as she fell.

When Flame Queen woke up the first person she saw through her blurred vision was Richard.

"You're okay!" Richard exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I just don't work well under pressure."

"What pressure your highness?"

"The fact I have to put an act on around people, I have to go out with someone I barely know. I just miss where I used to live. Most of all I miss Finn."

"Why don't you just go back there and see him then?"

"I can't. I have to live in the Fire Kingdom until I'm 18. Then I'm free to what I want."

"But you can't see him?"

"He has to be known around the Fire Kingdom royalty."

"I could get him well known around the Fire Kingdom."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much." Flame Queen hugged him. "If the works I owe you."

Richard smiled. He walked out and made his way to the treehouse.

* * *

**Ah! I couldn't remember that much from this chapter so it is short. This had to be the chapter I forgot to write down! Anyway, what do you think R&R. C=**


	7. Chapter 7

Richard made his way to the grasslands his face was plastered with a evil grin. He was going to make Finn known in the fire kingdom,but not in a good way. The truth was, he actually liked Flame Queen, _A LOT. _He knew the one thing standing in his way was Finn. But he also knew that if he made him known in a bad way he would be put on trial, and Flame Queen would determine if he was set free or not and Flame Queen knew Finn and the way she explains him there is no way he would of done what Richard has in mind. He was nearing closer towhere he was heading and was getting more excited by the moment. He reached in his pocket and made sure his weapon of choice was still in there. It was. His smile got wider as he clutched the weapon and entered the place.

**Hey hey hey sorry I haven't updated for a while but my computer broke I lost my files and now I'm on my iPad. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff. **

**Bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So you finally decided to ask for my help?" A woman said her fangs showing as she talked.

"Yes, I have the weapon here." Richard said laying the weapon on the table and sliding it to her. She held it up to the light and it glistened.

"Silver. This must be pretty serious, is it?" She smiled flashing her white, pointed teeth.

"Very."

The woman floated towards the refrigerator and opened it. Richard could see all of the food inside was a shade of red, and most of them a thick liquid. She sighed and grabbed a container and drank the liquid.

"So, who is it you want me to kill?"

"Princess Bonnibel Bugglegum."

She quietly laughed for a second. "And to blame?"

"Finn the human."

"Oh boy, I've been waiting for this day for years, any preferred way to kill?"

"So long as you get the job done, I don't care." Richard stood up and walked out. "And you better get it done good. This _is _a hero we're talking about."

"Oh trust me. I've been planning this for years."

* * *

**Hey, I updated again! Sorry for the shortness of the chapters, as I said I'm on my iPad and it's hard to type. I should be on my computer again soon though. Feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

She smiled as Richard walked out of her lair, as she called it. She sighed. Her job may be to kill people and she may or may not get a thrill out of but but she can't understand why Richard would want to kill Princess Bubblegum as far as she was aware, Princess bubblegum was the most loved person in Ooo. If Princess Bubblegum is killed it goes straight to the Fire Kingdom to be judged, which means no doubt if her plan goes well, Finn will be imprisioned there. But still, she'll happily kill her! And framing Finn, well, she'll happily watch him suffer. Hopefully, the way she did 2 years ago.

~_flashback to the past 2 years ago~_

_"Come on Marceline! It's just a dress! I'm sure you look good in it!" she heard a sweet voice tell her._

_"But Bonnie, you don't understand! This could ruin my reputation!" she whined back._

_"Just for one night Marce. For me?" _

_She sighed and stepped out of the royal bathroom. Bonnibel gasped. _

_"You actually wore it?"_

_"Yeah." She groaned. The dress was blue and had a massive skirt half and a corset type top, with a ribbon at the back. They walked out of the candy kingdom towards the ballroom kingdom. Marceline could here Finn and Jake talking, or shouting as they got closer. Were they shouting insults? Marceline couldn't quite make it out._

_"Marceline? Are you okay?"_

_"Bonnie. I don't think we should go inside."_

_"Why? Are you scared? Look I'll lead you come on." she walked in before Marceline. "Come on Marce. - " She turned around to face Marceline. "It'll be -"_

_"PB LOOK OUT!" Finn shouted. _

_After that it all happened it slow motion. The glass flying at Princess Bubblegum full speed and ~_

Marceline wiped a tear.

"No. Marceline don't cry over it. It was two years ago. Get a hold of your self. Remember what she said? Yeah. No point wasting time on her anymore."

~_Another flashback to after the incident~_

_Marceline was waiting in the lobby of the candy kingdom hospital when Finn walked in._

_"It'll be okay Marce."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_Finn sighed "Look, Marcey-"_

_"Don't call me that either."_

_"Marceline. You can't blame me entirely for this."_

_"I can though. Your the one that threw it."_

_"Yes, but I was throwing it at-"_

_"Whatever Finn." _

_They sat there for a whlie in awkward silence until Finn said._

_"It's your fault for letting her go to the ballroom kingdom. If you'd just told her it was dangerous this would of never happened. You could still be happy with her and I could be spending time with the people that matter. Not the people who hate me." and with that Finn walked out of the room._

_~a hour passes~_

_"Marceline Abadeer?"_

_Marceline stood up and walked towards the doctor._

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, I'm afraid it's bad news. The wounds were pretty deep and she lost a lot of blood-"_

_"Is she okay?" Marceline was on the verge of tears._

_"She is perfectly fine, however she may have a case of amnesia. You're free to see her. She's in room 709."_

_Marceline made her way to the room and dismissed what the doctor said. She knocked._

_"Come in." Marceline smiled, the last smile she would ever smile and walked in. As she walked in Princess Bubblegum frowned._

_"Who are you? I said only people I know can visit me!"_

_"But Bonnie-"_

_Bubblegum looked angry and shocked. "How did you know my real name! I only tell people I care about and are close to like Finn!"_

_"But you know me, you care about me and are close to be Bonnie! We're best friends!"_

_"Yeah, in your dreams! I'd never be friends with a freak goth like you!" _

_Marceline couldn't take it after that she walked out of the room and cried._

She sighed. Those words hurt her, and it changed her. She was hurt because of them and was willing to make them hurt too.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~~ Meanwhile, at the Fire Kingdom. ~~**_

Flame Queen was getting worried. It had been a week since Richard had said he would make Finn known in the Kingdom. Flame Queen knew that it would take time but she couldn't wait until she could finally see Finn without sneaking out.

She was sitting crossed legged on her bed reading when Bertram came in.

"Hello your Highness! As you are probably aware, it is your birthday tomorrow!" Flame Queen resisted the urge to roll here eyes. Of course she knew it was her birthday, she didn't want much attention or a big deal made out of it.

"Yes, Bertram I am aware my birthday is tomorrow but-"

"Ah, yes probably a stupid question, are you excited? You're going to be 16!"

"Yes Bertram I am very excited, however-"

"Yes do you-"

"BERTRAM I WISH NOTHING MORE BUT TO HAVE NOT THAT MUCH ATTENTION AND NOT A BIG DEAL MADE OUT OF IT!" Flame Queen said hurriedly, and louder than she expected.

"Flame Queen, I understand that you are stressed, for reasons unknown to myself, however, I cannot not tell you the details about tomorrow."

"What do you mean _details?"_ Flame Queen asked, the words details said in the most disgusted way.

"Your ball for tomorrow. All of Ooo royalty will be there, and perhaps with a plus one. Also, for the dinner which is before the ball, you have to decide the food, and the amount of people to invite, and whom. Obviously, they have to be royalty or famous and some people will have to be there but still, it's mostly your decision. Oh! And you must decide the theme and decor."

Flame Queen sighed. So much work. "Do we have to have the ball and dinner?"

"Yes your Highness."

_Great. _"Okay. And when do these decisions have to be made by?"

"1pm today, so you have about 4 hours. I'll leave you to it." Bertram left and softly closed the door. Flame Queen sighed, got up off of her bed and sat at her desk and started planning.

"This is going to take a while." Flame Queen whispered out loud to herself. She had been planning for around 3 hours when Richard knocked at her door.

"May I come in, Flame Queen?"

Flame Queen smiled. Finally some news from Richard. "Yes. Just make sure you close the door."

Richard stepped in and noticed that Flame Queen had a lot of paper on her desk. He got curious, fast. "What is all that paper doing on your desk? Surely, you would clean it up. Not to be rude. Sorry, that was extremely rude."

"Naw, don't worry about it. I'm just planning this ball and dinner thing. Almost done just need to decide my dress."

"Your accent? It has changed!"

"Yeah, shocker I don't talk like I normally do!"

"Sorry. So have you decided the guests?"

"If your asking if you're coming then, yes you're on the list."

"No, that is not at all what I was implying, but thank you for inviting me. Are you going to invite "Finn"?" Richard tried to hide the hate in his voice when he said Finn's name.

"I can't remember? You said you would get him known but you haven't yet so I can't. IkindofmaybehopethatFinnwillbePrincessBubblegum'sp lusonebut." Flame Queen mumbled and hurriedly said the last part.

"Yes. About that. I can't make him known. It is a shame."

Flame Queen fought the urge to shout or cry. "Yeah. A real shame. I guess I'm stuck with you then!" Flame Queen joked.

"Yes stuck with me forever!" Richard laughed. He stood up and walked out. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. See ya."

Richard made his way to the forest of the grasslands and sat underneath an oak tree. He saw a shadow float down and sit in front of him, he looked up.

"So? Details." Marceline said bitterly.

"Flame Queen is having a ball and a dinner, I am invited but I am sure I am Flame Queen's date therefore I cannot have a plus one Flame Queen and has invited Princess Bubblegum- Princess Bubblegum is allowed a plus one and Flame Queen thinks it would be Finn but has doubts."

"Ah. It'll be Finn. He's the only person she ever talks to outside of the Castle. So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. If you let me down both out heads are on the line."  
"Don't worry - It won't go wrong. Even if it does they won't suspect us at all. Trust me, I've been in this business a long while. And only ever made one mistake."


End file.
